True Love at First Sight
by LetGoIntoTheWind
Summary: Bella meets Edward same way as in the movie, but after they meet there's a twist! Very interesting, maybe not so much at first, but you have to give it a try! *All the Cullen's are still vampires and the rest are human*
1. Chapter 1

_In this chapter, its Bella's first day at Forks, Washington's High School. _

**Chapter One**

**I do not own anything. Stephanie Meyer owns all of these wonderful characters.**

**BPOV**

I basically limp out of my scratched red Ford truck, half wanting to get back in and go home and half wanting to explore the open world of Forks, Washington. My mom and dad told me once when I was little; I'd always be the one to find the perfect view from a cliff when I was little. I personally just think of myself as curious instead of an explorer. As I walked closer and closer to the school, I got more and more nervous of seeing what was inside. From the outside, it didn't look like such a bad place, but you can't judge a book by its cover. This school though, I could. It wasn't bad looking inside just . . . different, kind of like the outside. I walked into the office to find a plump red headed women that greeted me eagerly, "Hello, hello, hello! You must be Isabella Swan! Here's your schedule and an assistant to show you were your classes are located. His name is Mike. If there is anything, I mean anything you need, just come and let me know." She ended with a warming smile. "Thank you." I tried to smile back at her the same way she smiled at me so I could show her how ridiculous she looked when she did it. It didn't work; she did it right before I turned around to exit this building to go to my first class in building three. After first period, I carried my way to second, then third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seven, and then finally, eighth. As soon as the last bell rung, I practically danced my way to the car. When I got home I found a present in my room. It wasn't the least bit pleasant either. It was a dead rat. Charlie did put rat trappers around my room that looks like a mini-bed with sticky stuff on the top. The rat had obviously been there for quite some time because if you looked closely, its tongue was sticking out and it looks like my cat tried to wrestle it out of the sticky contraption. As I feel asleep that night, I had the funny feeling that something was crawling up my leg. I was thinking, "Don't move and the feeling will go away." But soon enough whatever it was bit me. I swooped off my comforter and starred at the rodent laying next to me. "Oh, I odda!" I exclaimed. I ended up chasing the darn thing around my room! Oh, how much I remember that night!

**Short chapter, I know! Next one will hopefully be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella wakes up and finally meets Edward in this chapter! Yes, she is in the end of a nightmare in this chapter._

**Chapter Two**

**I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns all of these wonderful characters.**

**BPOV**

I am being chased, running into darkness.

I can't tell by whom, but I am still scared.

**As I am almost being caught by the act of exhaustion, there is annoying beeping noise slowly getting louder. "Beep. . . Beep" Ugh, my dumb alarm clock signaling the time to wake up for school. ** **Quickly, I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed a chocolate granola bar for breakfast, and was out of the door in six minutes.**

A new record for me.

I didn't bother saying bye to Charlie this morning.

When I got in the car, "Then" by Brad Paisley was playing on my radio.

It reminded me of how much of a country girl I was in Arkansas.

This was the song that people would go around singing, not "I want your body; need your body, as long as you got me you won't need no body." which is what they sing at Forks.

The drive was nice . . . relaxing.

After a dream like the one this morning a relaxing ride was all I needed.

I soon made it to school and sat down right as the bell rang.

"I made it." I thought.

Lunch was nothing exciting, but when I stepped into my eighth period classroom, science, he was there.

Edward.

The blond/brunette, six foot tall, beauty.

He was gorgeous.

When I sat in the seat next to him, the only one open, he seemed to try to avoid me.

I was confused.

"Do I smell bad or something?" I thought to myself.

I sniffed myself secretly.

"Nope, I smell delightful."

I decided to forget about it and pay attention to class.

"We are going on a field trip tomorrow. Please get these signed so I have proof you are allowed to go." announced our science teacher.

The bell rang and it was worse than a stampede.

Someone stepped on my toe and I must have screamed or said "ouch" because Edward was right there, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks for asking."

"I thought the girl from Arkansas would know what to expect when you jump in the middle of a stampede."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I was never in the middle of a stampede when there was one so I don't have much experience." He chuckled at my remark and walked me all the way to my car.

We didn't talk about anything important . . . just random stuff.

"See you tomorrow, Bella." He waved and left me standing by my car.

I jumped in my red truck as he stepped into his silver Volvo.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner." I laughed at myself and drove home.

"How was school Bells? Anything new?" Charlie was, of course, watching baseball.

"Good and no. Same old, same old."

"It's Thursday, ready to go to Debbie's Burgers?"

"Just about. Let me freshen up a bit?"

"Okay, but not too long."

"Yes sir." I ran up-stairs and starred at my closet. I had nothing to wear.

I didn't want to under-dress,

I might see Edward.

"Oh God, I'm crushing." I thought.

. ~ . ~ . ~ .

"Beep . . . Beep." my alarm clock, again.

Why couldn't I just be homeschooled or better yet, just not have an education at all and work at McDonalds for the rest of my life wondering why the cash registers were so smart.

Instead, I had to drag myself out of bed and get ready for seven hours of teachers with leftover breakfast or lunch in their teeth rattle on about something I already knew or had no interest in.

I choose jeans and a t-shirt, until I thought about Edward.

"What if he sees me wearing this?" I thought. . so I changed into a nicer shirt and non-ripped jeans.

I grabbed a pancake and a cup of milk for the ride to school.

"Bye kiddo, have a nice day at school!" said Charlie while waving goodbye.

"I'm still not old enough for Bella yet instead of 'kiddo'?" I smiled.

"Yes, you will be until you're married and that's final!" he said with a chuckle.

"Whatever you say.."

The drive was nice except for the almost accident on the intersection about a mile down the road from my house, excuse me, my dads house.

I screamed, of course, but who wouldn't?

In first period, English, we talked about a biography we had to write and read aloud to the class.

I was never a speaker at all, much less to a crowd.

Just the thought of it made me want to hurl.

Math was good, I don't like _x_'sand_ y's _I had decided.

On my way to math, I saw him.

Edward.

His hair was especially golden in the florescent lights.

When we passed each other, it wasn't regular.

It was like a firework fuse had been set and as we got right next to each other it blew up to make beautiful fireworks.

I didn't want to move, I didn't want him to move.

**Thank RoseF for encouraging me to complete this chapter and my wonderful Beta baylorbear12.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella and Edward plan a date in this chapter, and the twisting begins._

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own anything. Stephanie Myer owns all of these wonder full characters. **

**BPOV**

A normal alarm in the morning, a normal half eaten breakfast, and a normal drive to school. Edward was there this time. Waiting. Staring. Fighting. He stood there, waiting for me, staring at me, and fighting not to drink my blood. Although, at this point, I had no idea what he was fighting to or not to do.

"Bella. I would like you to meet my family tonight. I will pick you up at your house tonight because I'm not sure old Bessie will make it down my roads." Edward said with a chuckle while patting my truck.

"Hey, don't hate the truck." I said with a smile.

"Ha ha, but would you like to accompany me?"

"Yes, I would."

The day went by fast, until I started waiting until seven, the time he would pick me up. I didn't know quite what to wear, so I wore a dress. Not too fancy though, just a regular dress. I waited, and waited. Then lights came streaming down my street. There he was.

It was a silent as we drove down the road, and I realized, if we were in a convertible, it'd feel like we were driving 180mph. But we were only going 55. The silver Volvo was fighting the wind, trying to slash through it.

The car slowed, and we pulled up to a mansion. I kind of expected one from the Volvo, but not like this. I walked through the wooden door, and the roof touched the sky. Maybe 30ft in the air. The fireplace was lit, and food was on the table.

"I hope we didn't keep y'all waiting." Edward applied to the silent room.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlise. This is Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and my wife Renae"

"Hi." I didn't know what else to say, I definitely didn't want to say the wrong thing.

We sat down at the table and began eating.

"Bella," this was Carlise speaking, "We all have something to tell you, but please don't be alarmed."

"Yes?"

"We are vampires. All of us."

"Vampires.. I um.. I don't know what to say. I should probably go though." I stood up and took off running in the direction towards the door, I didn't know what else to do at this point. I just wanted to leave, and tell Charlie. But, I soon hit Edward like a brick hitting the ground after falling 60ft.

"We told you something, and you cant tell anyone Bella. It could ruin us, or even you. Humans are not supposed to know that vampires exist. But to keep you from any trouble of telling anyone, we will gladly take away your breath. Then you cannot speak any longer."

I stood, staring, not knowing what to do once again.

They led me to a room. More like a dungeon. I was not prepared for what was to come.

"Please, let me leave. My blood isn't good, it's AB positive. Its, please. Just let me go home!"

"Only if you make a deal. You must turn into a vampire, or give us your breath."

I had a decision to make, and I knew I could not run away this time.


End file.
